


You grew on me

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, morally ambiguous - Freeform, pretty anti Scott, when ever isn't it with those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles has had enough of Scott's bullshit and goes to the one person he knows he can rant to to his heart's delight.





	You grew on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



The bell at Peter’s door rang and he frowned a little.

He hadn’t been expecting any visitors - he rarely did - so this could only be one of Scott’s lost boys. It rang again before he had decided what to do and knowing they would likely not stop until he opened his door he logged out of his computer to keep them from snooping and took his time to get to them.

Coming closer he realized he could only hear one heartbeat, it was fast and he was well acquainted with it. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him he might actually know it a bit too well. It didn’t feel great to be attracted to someone who would never return those feelings. So maybe he should finally make an effort to kill those butterflies he got when recognizing the unmistakeable beat of Stiles’ heart.

He opened the door and immediately was awash with the scent of Stiles, drenched in anger, frustration, anxiety, and longing. He blinked irritated and before he could say anything Stiles pushed past him into his apartment.

“By all means…” Peter mumbled and closed the door, turning to his “guest” with his arms crossed.

Stiles stood there, tension apparent in every muscle, he seemed to want to say something but unsure where to start.

So Peter decided to go for an de-escalating action because he didn’t feel like having a mage in training emotionally blow up in his home.

“Would you like some tea?”

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say because next thing he knew Stiles was almost yelling at him.

“No I don’t want TEA!” He spat the last word out and started to pace and wildly gesture with his arms hands and fingers to accentuate his words.

“I want- I need to get out of this fucking town with these fucking idiots and their fucking knotted up brains!” He pointed his finger accusatory at Peter “Pun not intended, keep your mind out of the gutter! I mean they can’t think straight because their minds are tied too tight in their small morality bubbles and it is so god damn fucking annOYING!!! I mean everybody keeps saying my ideas are too risky and too radical and Scott actually had the audacity the…the..nerve to-”

Stiles fists were clenched now and his lips pressed together.

Peter looked at him curiously.

“Stiles, I can see you are hurt. But whatever Scott said, I don’t really understand why you are here. I mean, I will happily trash talk Scott with you or for you, it’s no secret I am not fond of the puppy Alpha…but isn’t he your friend? Shouldn’t you be confronting him about this?”

Stiles stared at him and Peter really couldn’t read him. Was Stiles going to cry? To yell again? To try and kill him?

“No.” Stiles barked then.

“Fuck Scott. We haven’t really been friends ever since he decided to believe Theo and then vagued so much I thought he hated me for defending myself. We were drifting apart before but that…it kinda made me realize I’ve been largely placed on the sidelines. And I tried to get back to…somewhere before I guess. But it’s no use. He doesn’t trust me, he doesn’t acknowledge my contributions, he doesn’t listen to my arguments or ideas and ignores how often in the end I’m the one with blood on my hands because he was too good a person to make any actual decision. He has turned into the worst kind of leader. The kind that keeps their own conscience clean by forcing the people around him into action by his inaction. I hoped he’d learn that after everything…after he had to ask you and Deucalion to help…I thought he might change…I’m so dumb…”

Well…Peter couldn’t say he had expected such a thorough burning of that long crumbling bridge. He knew he could have said a lot of things to get Stiles all the way down, and a part of him would have loved that, pushing Stiles to where he had been before. Make Stiles just as broken as himself and then delight in having been right about them being the same.

But a bigger part of him wanted Stiles to stay just that little bit better, a little bit more wholesome than himself. And he knew he could do that as well.

“You are many things Stiles. But you certainly aren’t dumb. It isn’t like you didn’t know the day might come where you decided to leave Scott behind. We both know you saw that coming a long way for you. It’s just that, besides being incredibly smart, sometimes annoyingly so, you also are amazingly loyal and despite all the bad things that you had to fight and defeat to survive you still believe people can improve and grow, maybe even meet the hopes you have for them. Because you see potential where most wouldn’t. That is part of what makes you remarkable and also just a little bit scary.”

Stiles shoulders slumped as he relaxed into Peter’s soft and kind praise. He didn’t smile but his eyes seemed to suck every word from Peter’s lips, like he needed them.

Peter suspected it might have been a very long time since Stiles had heard anybody give him some positive reflection.

When he had finished they stared at each other for a few moments before Peter could hear Stiles swallow and his heartbeat accelerate. When he spoke next his voice was a bit raspy.

“You know…I came here to have some angry hate sex or something-”

“I hope you intended to ask me first.” Peter intercepted and Stiles blushed slightly.

“Obviously, but we do sometimes flirt so..I had hopes, anyway I wanted to do that because, you know…everyone keeps saying you’re the bad guy and everybody keeps saying I sound like a bad guy…and I might have thought about just letting them be right, about ignoring that little voice in the back of my head telling me fucking a serial murderer might be kind of a bad choice…but to be honest…I’ve killed multiple people, I would likely kill a few people if I had gone through your trauma…not sure I’d have killed my own niece, but it’s not like I would say I definitely wouldn’t kill someone I trusted after they abandoned me in a town full of the people who had killed my whole family…”

Peter cleared his throat “Reminding me of my past transgressions isn’t the best dirty talk Darling.”

Stiles rubbed over his face.

“Right, sorry, I digress…the point is, you just showed me that the one person that in fact has surpassed the potential for growth I had seen in them by far is you. And I actually don’t feel like fucking you anymore.”

Peter couldn’t hide a frown at that.

“You are the first person to ever tell me I’m too nice for them to want to have sex with me…I have to say I don’t care for how that feels.”

Stiles gave him a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be stupid Peter. I still want to have sex with you. I meant I don’t want to have angry sex with you right now anymore. Maybe more like…nice, rough sex after having had dinner together.”

Wow.

Peter shook his head with a grin.

“Are you asking me on a date Stiles?”

Stiles smirked and Peter already loved that conspiratorial gleam in his eyes “Let’s make it really obvious, somewhere Scott or one of the others will definitely see us be ridiculously into each other.”

Peter smirked back “Only if that’s what you actually are Sweetheart.”

Stiles smirk turned into a warm smile “I am. I knew I had to be careful not to fall for you ever since you offered me the bite but accepted my decision…”

Peter licked his lips, uncrossed his arms and stepped a little bit closer, reaching out to pull Stiles in.

“Perfect. Let’s make Scott’s puppy heart break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :3  
> Comments make me very happy :)


End file.
